Abandoned
by Warfang
Summary: When Mikado finds a crate of puppies, who can he turn to for help?


I do not own Durarara!

The craziest things occur to me when I go for walks. Unfortunately, writing seems to be the only way for me to calm down in order to study.

Time well spent.

On with the story!

Mikado-kun was glad for summer break. Anri-chan had officially logged with the school as the adopted daughter to Kishitani Shinra and his fiancée. Celty was happy to look after the independent teenager and surround her with a happy family.

Even though she viewed the world through Saika, it made them happy to show her a wonderful world. As it was, Mikado finally confessed and started dating Anri-chan.

Well, she technically didn't accept his request to be boyfriend and girlfriend. And he didn't want to make a move without Masaomi's blessing. Receiving anonymous congrats on their relationship while telling Kanra-chan to drop dead electronically did not count.

He was walking by some alleyways when he heard it.

Whimpering.

Figuring that he would scream and run if he was in danger, Mikado swung into the alleyway. Besides, whatever was distressed didn't sound dangerous.

In a box, hidden from view, were six puppies. They weren't newborn, and their eyes were open. They were attempting to escape the confines of a sturdy cardboard box, with the words 'to a good home' written on the side in black marker.

Mikado didn't think twice. He grabbed the box and made his way out of the alley. The box was heavy, but he was used to carrying loads of papers for professors after school. He was a class representative, and they liked to ask him to carry the heavy things.

Anri-chan was mostly sent on errands.

Any chance she could, she would carry the stack of papers by herself, even when the stack was taller than her. Mikado would rub his arms and kiss his manly pride good-bye.

Now he was glad he insisted somewhat on carrying parts of the stack. The walk to a nearby park to stop and think about what he was doing would help.

He didn't have anything to feed the puppies when he got home. What did he even know about raising puppies? House-breaking? Toys? Discipline?

Mikado first called Anri-chan. She apologized, saying that one of Shinra's jobs required them to leave town for the weekend, maybe even take a leave from school.

Mikado said that it was okay, they could see a movie some other time, but did she know anyone who could take in puppies?

Sorry, no. Celty says that Shizuo would want to help, but might make it worse.

Mikado said that it hurt to agree, but that made sense.

Hanging up, he pondered his options. Kadota-san and his gang almost always lived in the van, and while they read a lot, he doubted that they would be able to care for the puppies.

That left him with one choice.

"Mi~ka~do~kun~! What information can I broker for you~?"

….Well, at least he caught Orihara-san in a good mood.

"Orihara-san, I have a problem."

"Hmmm? And the nature of this problem?"

Knowing full well that responding to the smirk he knew the informant was displaying would make the situation worse, Mikado inhaled deeply.

"Well, it's more like six collective problems, with black fur and the cutest brown eyes I've ever seen. And floppy ears. Do you know what puppies eat?"

Silence on the other end of the line.

"Orihara-san? Look, I would go to the Internet to look up the puppies and how to care for them, but my place isn't exactly welcoming to high-maintenance animals. What's the price for you to take them?"

"….where are you?"

"Huh? I'm on my way home. I stopped at a miniature park that's empty near Sunshine Street."

"Stay there. I'll be right there. Scream thief if anyone takes the puppies. Tell the authorities that their Russian Black Terriers if they ask."

The line went dead.

Orihara-san was behaving rather…funny. Not off, because the informant was always odd, but he was really weird this time.

Mikado continued to think about that, as he put the cell phone away and surveyed the park. The bench he chose was out of the way, and couldn't be seen by the entrance, unless you knew to look there.

Mikado ignored the open area and put his hands into the box. The puppies were slightly in need of a bath, but they were still cute! Getting napkins out of his bag, Mikado wiped off his hands when the puppies were down squeaking over whose turn it was to be petted.

Then he made an origami box out of paper. He layered it into slightly bigger boxes, before walking over to the water fountain. The puppies climbed over each other and watched him.

When he returned, the water was slowly soaking through the paper, and mostly was staying in his hands.

Wow, were the puppies thirsty.

Mikado continued to make trips for the puppies, until their noses didn't feel dry whenever he looked at them.

Limited by what he could do, Mikado sat back down and watched the puppies, stroking their fur.

One of the puppies started to squat in a corner.

Seizing him, Mikado put the puppy down on the ground, where the puppy relieved himself against the bench.

Well, at least the puppy didn't scamper off.

Picking him up, Mikado got an idea. He made a choke leash out if his necktie, and then walked the puppies around, one at a time. They were so happy to finally be out of the box, and each of them did their business in inconspicuous places.

Mikado made a mental note to bring a plastic bag when he came back to clean up the number twos.

When the puppies had settled down, curled up against each other, Mikado pulled out his agenda. Then he pulled out his phone and mailed the outline of an essay he was writing to himself.

Fifteen minutes later, Orihara Izaya walked into the park.

Mikado waved him over, and didn't think about the way Orihara-san trotted right over to mean anything.

Then he showed Mikado the flyer.

The puppies were stolen and had a substantial reward. Mikado ulped.

"But, I found them abandoned in the alleyway. Why would someone steal them just to leave them?"

Orihara sighed.

"Most likely it was her fiancé. He's been jealous that his wife to be fawns over the puppies more than him and was going to drown them, but they were rescued by the part time help and hidden. After that and a few days, you found them in the alleyway. Just as soon as I can pin the blame on someone, the case will be closed. Come on, let's take them to the police."

"Okay."

Izaya grabbed one side and Mikado grabbed the other side. The police questioned them, but their alibis held up, and the forensics team found dog hair where Mikado claimed to have found the puppies.

They also found the fiancé's blood at the scene.

Izaya sighed, missing out on wrecking the man's life even more as the young heiress sent him to jail, and then grinned. He might have missed this time, but there were others he could mess with.

"Thank you so much for taking care of them. My part-time help is a dog whisperer; he says you looked after them."

Mikado blinked up at the woman.

"Oh, no! I just got them some water, is all. I didn't even know them for more than three hours. I just wanted to help."

"Well, your help saved a new breed of dogs." She turned to Orihara-san. "I'll send you the money to your account for your help. And you, young man, I'm afraid this is all I have on me."

She handed him the amount printed on the flyer. Mikado struggled not to faint.

"This is too much. Please, I can't accept this."

Mikado tried to hand the money back. She just shook her head.

"It's pocket change, really. And it's only a tenth of the amount promised on the flyer."

Mikado paled. It looked like he had read the amount short a zero. "It's- er, that's okay. Really. This is fine." He sat there, frozen, as Orihara-san walked off with her to see the veterinarians that were evaluating the puppies. They received a clean bill of health, and Mikado numbly followed Orihara-san out, finally pocketing the money.

Perhaps he could hide the amount somewhere and just forget about it. It was exorbitant. What would he buy with it? Better living expenses for the next year?

"I know a banking system where you can cash that for smaller amounts. It's a well known business, and you can easily manage a credit card, right?"

Orihara-san grinned at him.

Mikado paled.

"Actually, couldn't I just send some to my parents to handle?"

Orihara-san shrugged a shoulder. "Sure. Just fill out a form and they'll wire it to them. And call me Izaya. You're making me feel old and formal."

"Sorry. Izaya-kun."

Izaya grinned.

* * *

><p>"You really liked those puppies. Would you like me to get you one?"<p>

They were walking on the route to Sunshine Street, and Mikado shook his head. "No thanks. I wouldn't be able to look after it. Besides, the only upside to today is you forgot to give me the information so I don't have to pay you."

Izaya stopped walking.

When Mikado realized that Izaya had stopped, he turned around to look at the older male.

"Is there something wrong?"

"….no. Just thinking."

No doubt, Izaya's thoughts were about how he could have given Mikado the information, 'discovered' that the puppies had a rich owner, and not only be several thousand yen richer but also have Mikado pay off a debt.

Izaya cursed his lack of foresight. Why was it that around Mikado, things just happened to fall apart or together they way he wanted it to. It was like the kid was surrounded by a Murphy Law kind of field, except things the way he wanted them to, even if it meant tripping someone else up and wrecking their day!

Izaya frowned in deeper thought. Perhaps Mikado was surrounded by an aura of good luck. Wasn't there a myth about children who were 'Kami blessed'?

"IZAYA-KUN!"

The informant swung his gaze over to Mikado's face.

"Sorry, but you've been standing on the porch and not responding. Would you like to come in until you feel better?"

"Ah, yes, thank you. Thinking and walking right now may be bad for my health."

Of course, in Izaya's head, 'come in until you feel better' was not being stored away for certain dreams of his host later tonight. Of course, he could edit out the 'in' or make it 'inside me' in his dreams. Smacking himself over the head while Mikado couldn't see and offered him some tea from the kitchen, Izaya sat down at the table.

"I understand that you have homework. I just need to rest for a moment." Izaya stretched out on the floor.

It may not be the cleanest looking house, but Mikado was a very good house keeper.

Izaya was asleep when Mikado served the tea. Getting a blanket out, Mikado draped it over Izaya and went to do his homework, before he settled in front of the computer.

Turning the lights off, he noticed that Izaya had been asleep for five straight hours. If the man wanted to get home before it was too dangerous, Mikado should have woken him up half an hour ago.

Mikado put away the table and pulled out the futon. Then he knelt down and shook Izaya-kun.

"Izaya-kun, Izaya-kun. Wake up, you need to go –eep!"

Izaya pulled Mikado down, tucked the slender boy under him, rolled onto the futon, and pinned Mikado under him and the blanket. Both of them lay on their sides.

Mikado was very scared to wake Izaya up now. The guy had one arm wrapped around his waist! The other arm was being used as a pillow.

"Uhm, Izaya-kun…."

Whine.

Izaya sounded like the puppies as he started to come awake. Mikado stopped bothering him. He was just so cute.

Izaya shifted, and then settled. His breathing was even, and his eyes weren't twitching open.

Perhaps one night was okay.

As Mikado drifted off to sleep, Izaya thought, 'Gotcha.'

A/N: Wow. It was supposed to be centered on the puppies, but then I was surfing Youtube, and someone said that IzayaxMikado made no sense. So then the fluff monster reared its head to bite back.

This does so make sense. Mikado is cute, naïve, and innocent. Izaya is manipulative, sadistic, and loves humans. Nough said.

….was Izaya more in character this time?

P.S. GAH! For some reason, did not want to upload this file! How the heck do I even email the file to the support site? I just used a document I already uploaded to make a new story by replacing the contents. Sheesh. Anyways, if anyone knows how or why I should contact the support site, please tell me. It was just failing to load the file. Is that usually a singular occurence or site wide occurence?

==' Now I feel like Mikado calling on the Dollars for information.


End file.
